The invention relates generally to the field of compressible materials, and more specifically, to feeding systems for an agricultural implement.
Generally, agricultural harvesters include multiple harvesting heads distributed across a width of the harvester. Each harvesting head is configured to harvest crops along a row as the harvester travels across a field. The harvested crops may be directed, via an air flow, to a bin and/or to a baling chamber where the harvested crops are wrapped or tied to form bales. Unfortunately, inconsistencies may exist in a flow rate of the harvested crops and/or in a density of the harvested crops flowing from the harvesting heads to the baling chamber, which in turn may lead to inconsistencies in a density and/or shape of the bales formed in the baling chamber.